


The Perfect Cut

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam goes to see his hairdresser.





	The Perfect Cut

Sam sighed as he lowered himself into the chair at the salon.  He looked around at your station as he waited, taking note of the newly collected items on display: a couple drawings made by some of your younger clients, a bouquet of flowers, a picture of you and your mom on your last birthday.

It had been a while since he had seen you last, proven by how long his hair now was, but there was only one hairdresser in the continental US that he trusted with his hair, and that hairdresser was you.  He’d never tell you how many miles he would drive to come see you, but sometimes it was as if he drove across the entire country just to get his hair cut.

Okay, maybe it wasn’t just for the great haircut that he came to see you.  Maybe he enjoyed having a constant, reliable person that he could talk to, who had nothing to do with the life.

He saw you approaching him through the mirror before you stood behind him, and he smiled at the look you were giving him.

“Sam Winchester, as I live and breathe!” you said with joy, happy that one of your longest, most favorite customers was back.  

Sam spun in his chair so he was facing the real you (not the you in the mirror) and stood, engulfing you in a one-of-a-kind hug.  You only reached his collarbone, and secretly loved how he was able to wrap his arms around you so nicely, so that it felt like you were completely safe and warm.

Sam released you but kept his hands on your shoulders, smiling down on you.  You reached up to put your hands on his cheeks, turning his head from side to side as you studied his appearance.

“Mr. Winchester, it’s been too long.  You’ve earned a few more wrinkles around your eyes since I saw you last, and this hair! It’s just as long as it got back in 2012!” you teased him, knowing that he could take it.

“Yeah, I know Y/N. I’ve just been busy…” Sam gave his usual excuse as he followed you back to the sinks, scootching his tall body low in the chair so that you could easily shampoo it.  You laughed at Sam’s long legs stretched across the aisle, hoping that no one had to walk by until you were done.

“Yeah, yeah.  Always busy, Sam,” you replied before turning on the water, the loud noise around Sam’s head making conversation difficult.

You ran your fingers through Sam’s hair, getting it wet before you shampooed it.  Sam’s eyes were closed as he enjoyed the feeling of your light massage on his scalp, and you were sure to do a little extra massaging than normal for him.  

Okay, maybe the little extra was really for  _you_ , because you loved touching Sam’s hair.

When you were done with the shampoo and conditioning, you rinsed his hair thoroughly and patted Sam to sit up, squeezing a towel on his head to catch the water droplets.  You followed him back to your chair and he sat in it, his eyes meeting yours in the mirror.

“Same ol’ cut, Sam?” you asked, wanting to make sure nothing changed.

“You know it, Y/N.”

The two of you fell into an easy conversation, Sam asking you about your life and you asking him about his.  As usual, he kept his anecdotes more-or-less generic, speaking of his brother and nameless co-workers.  He never went into detail about where exactly he traveled, only that he traveled a lot and it was always because of business.

He asked more questions about you than any of your other clients, but you knew that’s just how Sam was. He wanted to know and understand people, and you were happy to share your life with him.  He was the kind of guy that you could trust easily, you know?

You scissors were soon done trimming, and you got out your hairdryer to finish off Sam’s look.  Most of your male clients would leave with wet hair, but neither you nor Sam ever even suggested it.  You didn’t suggest it because you liked the feeling of running your fingers through Sam’s hair as it dried, and Sam didn’t suggest it because…well you didn’t know why he didn’t want to leave, but you weren’t complaining.

The salon around you had gotten quiet, seeing as it was the end of the work day.  By the time Sam’s hair was dry and you couldn’t come up with any more reasons to keep combing your fingers through his hair, it was 6:30.

Sam stood, putting his payment into your little money box you kept in your drawer.  Only your long-time customers knew where that box was. You knew that Sam always overpaid you when he put money straight into it, but you didn’t bother stopping him. He always found a way to sneak it in.

You gathered your things, hoisting your purse on your shoulder and throwing your sweater over your arm.  You reached up to Sam’s hair once more, brushing it just-so to make it fall around his face handsomely.

Sam smiled at you and offered you his arm, and you took it as the two of you weaved your way out of the salon.  The sun was setting as you stepped outside, and the view was beautiful as you paused to appreciate it.

Sam suddenly turned to you, looking at your face closely.  “Y/N,” he said, “would you like to accompany me to dinner?”

You were taken aback, but couldn’t help being pleased at the offer.  “Sam, you’re my client…” you gave your horrible excuse half-heartedly, hoping that he’d knock it down.

“Y/N, I’ve been your client for years, I would hope that we’re friends by now,” Sam responded, and you smiled.

“You’re right, Sam,” you agreed.  “I’d love to go to dinner with you.”

A smile brighter than any you’d seen landed on Sam’s face, and you were sure that yours mirrored his. He offered his arm again, and walked you to a nice black car, opening the passenger door for you.

The drive was pleasant with more friendly chatter between the two of you, and Sam took you to a nice little Italian restaurant near your salon.  You were seated in a back corner of the restaurant, and it all felt very romantic for what it was.

Well, maybe Sam had meant for your dinner to feel romantic.  And who were you to complain?

The conversation around dinner was nice, as you and Sam shared happy memories of your childhood and siblings.  You had one older brother, like Sam, and you found that the two of you had very similar stories of sibling rivalry to share.  By the end of the meal, you were laughing and joking, and hadn’t batted an eye when Sam reached across the table to hold your hand in his.

After dessert (a delicious raspberry tart), Sam helped you get your sweater on and escorted you to the car.  You could tell that the two of you were dawdling to spend more time together, but you couldn’t bring yourself to think of anything else (legitimate) to do for your impromptu date.

Sam wasn’t quite as nervous.

“Y/N,” he said, as he stood next to the passenger door of his car, hand poised to open it for you. “I know that I’m your client, but we’ve known each other for a very long time, and I’ve had a really nice time tonight, as I hope you have as well…”

You nodded, smiling up at him.  “I have, Sam,” you replied, heart racing at the thought of where he was going with the conversation.

“I was wondering…” Sam trailed off, one of his hands coming up to thread his fingers through your hair as he pushed it off your face, before brushing your cheek tenderly.  “If maybe, you’d like to continue our evening tonight?”

The hopeful look on Sam’s face was one of the most adorable things you’d ever seen.  It was as if he was a big golden retriever, asking to play with his favorite toy.  You reached up to cover his hand with yours, keeping it on your cheek.  “I’d love to, Sam.”

Sam’s other hand left the car door and moved to your hip, his eyes flitting to your lips before he leaned down.  You gave him the tiniest of nods, and he brought your lips together in a sweet kiss. Your eyes fluttered closed as your hands moved to rest on his chest, moving up on tip-toe to get closer to Sam.

His lips moved tenderly over yours, before his tongue swept your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You opened your mouth with a sigh, and his tongue began dancing with yours, making you fist the front of his sweater in your hands to keep him close to you.

The kiss soon became more frantic, as Sam’s enormous hands grasped at your face and kept you close to him. You let him take control, your tongue responding to his as he mapped the inside of your mouth before retreating and sucking on your bottom lip.  A moan left your lips and the sound seemed to bring Sam back to reality.

Still holding your face, he pulled back, eyes observing the parking lot around you quickly.  “We should probably move this somewhere a bit more private,” he suggested, and you nodded in response.

“My place?” you asked, wanting to be as comfortable as possible for the night with Sam.

He flashed a toothy grin, pecking your lips again.  “Perfect.”

Sam pulled away, moving to open the door for you.  You climbed in, your heart racing from the incredible kiss you had just shared and the promise of more at your house.  Sam climbed in the driver’s seat, following your directions to your house.  His hand was on your leg, squeezing gently every once and a while, reminding you of what was to come.

After what seemed like forever and no time at all, Sam pulled the car up in front of your house. You pulled out your keys, Sam catching up with you at your front door.  He pressed his body against yours as you opened your door, his front pushing against your back as you stepped together across the threshold.

Sam’s warmth didn’t leave your body as you laid your purse on the table by the door, and he helped you slip your sweater from your shoulders.  Once the piece of clothing was gone, his lips traced your shoulder and neck, making you hum in response.  You grabbed his hands and moved them to encircle your body, pulling him close to you as he tongued a sensitive place just below your ear.

“Bedroom?” you heard Sam breathe into your ear, and you nodded, stepping forward to lead him through your house.  The chase became a bit playful as you walked quickly, Sam’s grabby hands reaching out for you.

You kicked your heels off as you ran into your bedroom, laughing as Sam’s hands finally caught up to you.

He flipped you around and pulled your body flush against his, his enormous hands grasping at your ass. Your arms moved around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss.  This one was more urgent, letting you know exactly how much he wanted you.  Sam’s nose pressed against your cheek as his mouth devoured yours, his hands moving to pull your blouse up and over your head.

You let Sam undress you, getting lost in his kisses as he got rid of layer after layer.  Once you were standing naked in front of him, he pulled away to look at you.  You were suddenly very shy under his gaze, moving to cover yourself with your hands.

Sam wasn’t having any of that.  “You’re gorgeous,” he whispered, holding your hands away from your body.  In one fluid movement, he reached for you, grabbing the backs of your legs to lift you from the ground and throw you on the bed.  You squealed at the sudden movement, but that squeal quickly became a moan when Sam’s mouth descended to suck a mark onto your thigh.

You could feel Sam smiling against your skin as your hands moved toward his head, threading your fingers through his silky hair.  Sam’s hair, that you had cut and styled mere hours earlier.  Sam’s hair, that you had been loving for years.  Sam’s hair, that you would never be able to cut again without having dirty memories, now having grasped it as his tongue trailed its way from your thigh to your wet core.

You couldn’t hold back the sounds that escaped from your mouth as Sam’s tongue and lips attacked your pussy, moving between sucking and licking and thrusting inside of you quicker than you thought possible.  Sam’s strong hands were keeping your legs from squirming, and each time you pulled on his soft hair he moaned deliciously against your wetness.  

In no time at all, you were orgasming against Sam’s mouth, your walls pulsing around his tongue, which was deep inside of you.  With a final kiss to your clit, Sam pulled away, letting you catch your breath as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Your eyes followed his hands as inch after inch of his skin was revealed to you, his body even more enticing under your post-orgasm haze as it was each time you saw him at your salon. Once his shirts were removed, his hands worked on his jeans, pushing his pants and underwear down together.

You reached out to him and he moved to stand toward the top of the bed.  You rolled to your side and slipped the head of his cock in your mouth, desperately wanting to taste the drop of pre-cum that had beaded on the tip. Sam groaned at the heat of your mouth around him, and one of your hands went to grasp the base of his cock, since you weren’t able to fit all of him in your mouth.  You started an easy rhythm, sucking and bobbing on him, as his hands threaded through your hair.  He pulled slightly, causing you to moan around him.  

It was only a couple minutes until he pulled you off quickly, explaining, “You keep that up, I’m not going to last long…”  You nodded in understanding, rolling to the other side of the bed to grab a condom. Luckily, you had a stash of extra large ones in your drawer, and you grabbed one and the bottle of lube.

Sam was smiling at you when you looked back at him, eyebrows bobbing up and down suggestively. “Prepared, aren’t we, Y/N?” he teased, and you blushed as you shrugged.

You watched as Sam slipped the condom onto his dick, a bit nervous about having all of that inside of you, but wanting it more than anything you’d ever wanted in your life. Sam rubbed some of the lube on the condom, before he leaned over your body, kissing you firmly on the mouth.  

His hand slipped between your legs and he pushed two of his fingers inside of you, scissoring a bit before adding a third.  You groaned at the brush of his fingertips against your g-spot, eager for what pleasure he could give you with his cock.

When Sam was satisfied that you were ready for him, he maneuvered the two of you so that he was sitting against your headboard with you straddling his lap.  Smirking at you, he said, “I want you to ride me, Y/N.”

You let out a deep breath that you didn’t know you were holding as the two of you worked together to get the head of Sam’s cock was at your entrance, his large hands grasping your hips.  You closed your eyes as you sank down on him, feeling the stretch and burn of his enormous cock deep inside of you.

You held still for a minute once you were fully seated, letting your body get used to the feeling of Sam inside of you.  Sam took the opportunity to kiss you deeply as his hands wandered, squeezing your ass before moving upward to play with your nipples.  

Your body reacted to the sensations his hands gave you: you groaned into the kiss and your pussy clenched around Sam’s cock.  

“Sensitive there?” Sam whispered against your lips, and you nodded.  He kissed you once more before trailing his lips down your jaw, neck, and chest to latch onto one of you nipples.  You leaned back slightly, giving him full access to your breasts.

Your hands found leverage on Sam’s legs behind you and you began a rhythm on and off of Sam’s cock, letting his mouth stay attached to your breasts as you moved.  From this angle, the tip of Sam’s dick brushed right against your g-spot, making you cry out in pleasure.  

Sam’s lips, tongue, and teeth worked on your breasts as you moved, adding more pleasure to what was happening between your legs.  

You sped up your movements until Sam leaned back, away from your breasts to watch you work.  His hands made their way back to your hips, helping to guide you up and down.  When you opened your eyes (which you hadn’t remembered closing) to look at him, Sam was staring at the place your bodies met, entranced by the sight of his cock going in and out of your body.

You were getting close with every bounce, feeling Sam inside of you, rubbing you in all the right places. You could tell by his breathing that Sam was getting close as well, and you whimpered at him, “Sam…”

His eyes shot up to meet yours, and you leaned forward once more, hands moving grasp at his shoulders, never interrupting the rhythm you made.  “Almost there…” you moaned, and he nodded.

“Me too, baby,” he replied as he moved one of his hands downward, letting his thumb press against your clit as his hips began to rock up into yours.  He didn’t even have to move his thumb, the simple pressure as if he was pressing a button that ordered your orgasm.  You cried out, a mixture of Sam’s name and curses, as you came around him, the wetness making the movement between you even easier.  Your pussy pulsed around him, squeezing him even tighter than before.

Sam’s eyes were clenched shut, trying to push off his own orgasm until he had worked you through yours. You wouldn’t have any of that, whimpering to him, “Sam, come with me, please.”

One of your hands slid from his shoulder to tug at his hair, and he instantly groaned.  You felt his cock twitching inside of you, spurting warm come into the condom.  Even though you were exhausted, you kept bouncing on him, working him through his orgasm.

Finally his large hands slowed your motions until you were still, holding you close against him. With his eyes still closed, he leaned up to kiss you sweetly, completely opposite of the intense sex you had just shared.

After a minute, he gently pulled you off of him, your legs sore and tired from holding your body above his for so long.  He laid you on the bed and kissed your forehead before he slipped himself out of the condom, taking it to the bathroom to throw it away and grab a damp cloth.

You were half asleep when he eased the washcloth between your legs to clean you up, but you kissed him softly in thanks.  It wasn’t until Sam came back and curled up behind you, sinking his face into your soft hair that you fell completely asleep, warm in his embrace.


End file.
